


the devil's love knows no bounds

by lonelylesbian



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 70s AU, Angst, Anyways, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, and i wrote it in one sitting bc i'm in my feels, but it's not rly relevant, i didn't proofread this or anything, it's gay and sad that's all you need to know, oh i just remembered, so like don't expect much, uhhhh what else do i even tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylesbian/pseuds/lonelylesbian
Summary: "This man, with his silver tongue and his painted face and wicked words, piercing him with desires he swore he had left behind, left shivering on the side of the road to freeze… this man must be the devil, for it should've taken every flicker of hellfire for those feelings to thaw."Yeah uh I listened to a lot of Hozier while writing this I don't know what to say
Relationships: The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun, The Detective | Matthew Patrick/The Record Producer | Manny MUA, The Record Producer | Manny MUA & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	the devil's love knows no bounds

**Author's Note:**

> this feels like 3 different fics stitched together and i lost energy at the end but bon appetite enjoy the gays

Mat had never believed in gods. He was never one to hand over his eyes and blindly follow a god who hated everything he was. The thought of a man above, controlling him, despising his love, despising him, made bile rise in his throat and his fists clench. 

But this man.

This man, with his silver tongue and his painted face and wicked words, piercing him with desires he swore he had left behind, left shivering on the side of the road to freeze… this man must be the devil, for it should've taken every flicker of hellfire for those feelings to thaw.

Mat saw this devil of a man and knew immediately he would get down on his knees for him.

And so he got down on his knees. And he prayed to any god willing to listen.

\-----

_ Love is funny, isn’t it?  _ Nikita murmured, leaning against the balcony rail at Fatman Slim’s, staring into the sunrise; taking another drag from her cigarette, the smoke creating hazy clouds around her head. Like a dragon. An angel.

_ No.  _ Mat watched the smoke curling from his mouth as he spoke, wishing he could keep it in himself, let it fill him, become a monster of smoke. He was already a monster in all their eyes, he may as well be beautiful.  _ Love is… bullshit. It’s all bullshit.  _

_ Jesus, who pissed in your coffee? _

Your best fucking friend, Mat wants to scream. Smash the bottle holding his feelings and let them infect the town, make them all monsters too. But monsters can hunt each other, and they know no mercy.  _ Go away. _

_ Asshole.  _

_ Bitch. _

Mat can’t lose this.

_ I have to go to work,  _ he said, swallowing a million confessions. 

_ Have fun. Go catch some criminals, or whatever shit you do.  _

_ Bye, Nikita. _

_ Bye, bitch. _

_ \----- _

_ So, officer, are you going to lock me up, or what?  _ Manny’s mocking voice echoed throughout the police station, empty except for the two men. The late hour had sent everyone else home, leaving a dark building and a quiet need.

Mat took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the sickly sweet smell of the beautiful man’s perfume.  _ Manny Gutierrez, you are under arrest for vandalism and destruction of property. You have the r- _

_ What’s my punishment?  _ His words were dripping with boredom and honey, sweet and slow.

_ Your actions are punishable with up to a year in county prison, and a ten thousand dollar fine. The value of the destroyed property is still being calculated, so for now you will be kept in the cell here. _

_ Mmm… I see.  _ Manny stood, towering over Mat’s desk.  _ I’m sure you could make an exception.  _ His hand reached out, one brilliantly painted nail carving a path down the side of Mat’s face. Mat's breath caught in his throat, every part of him shivering, whispering  _ yes, yes…  _ His eyes met Manny’s.

_ Don't… don’t do this to me.  _ His voice had dropped to a whisper.  _ Please.  _ Manny truly must be the devil, for Mat had never been tempted like this before. No forbidden apple had ever been this sweet. 

_ Oh, love…  _ Manny dropped to his knees, one scorching hand on Mat’s face, one on his thigh.  _ They hate us, you know that. We’re going to hell. Don’t you want a little love before you burn? _

And he knew his answer. So he sold his soul and body to the devil, and sobbed as he came.

\-----

Mat pulled on his new shirt, standing with his back facing Manny, thousands of words welling up in his throat, threatening to spill up out of his lips, scatter on the floor for the world to see. 

_ I don’t want to die.  _

Mat swallowed, turning around.  _ I don’t want to kill you. _

_ I know.  _

The two stared at each other, the air between them electric, filled with unsaid promises and silent confessions and the cruelest gods.

_ Why didn't you talk to me? After we… I mean, you didn't talk to me for eight fucking months.  _ Manny’s fists clenched as he spoke.

_ I don’t know. _

_ You broke my heart, Mat, the least you could give me is an explanation. _

Mat’s teeth ground, his lips pressed shut. Pinned together. A butterfly to a frame. 

_ Say something. _

A fish on a hook. A stuck lock. A- 

_ SAY SOMETHING! _

_ I LOVE YOU!  _ Mat screamed, carrying the force of the ghosts of all those who couldn’t say it, screaming to the heavens, to every god who said he couldn’t.  _ I love you and I fucking shouldn’t!  _ He stumbled forward, grabbing Manny’s arms, burying his head in Manny’s chest, sobbing as he whispered over and over,  _ I love you, I love you… _

_ I love you too. _

_ I know.  _ said Mat, his voice hoarse,  _ but we can’t. _

_ I know. _

The two stood there in each other's arms, the last safety they would know. 

_ We have to go.  _ Mat whispered, hating every word, stinging his tongue as they left his mouth, making it swell until he couldn’t say another word to his love. 

_ Okay.  _ Manny pressed a kiss onto Mat’s head.  _ Okay _ .

\-----

_ Manny, I love you… _

No. No. No

_ Manny, I love you… _

No. No. No. No. 

_ Manny, I love you! _

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo

_ NO- _

\-----

_ We made it.  _ Nikita said bitterly.

_ Did we?  _ Mat stared at her, praying she would understand.

_ No. _

The two of them stopped walking, Mat taking Nikita’s hand ( _ shekilledmannyshekilled-)  _ and squeezing it, nearly crushing it, ( _ notherfaultno)  _ until she pulled it away.

_ I loved him.  _

Nikita stared at him.  _ Me too. _

_ No. Not like me. _

_ I know. I know.  _ Nikita took Mat’s hand back.  _ I KNOW and I’m so fucking sorry, I’m so sorry.  _ She fell to her knees, clutching Mat’s shoulders as he came down with her.  _ I’m so sorry.  _ Mat wasn't sure who she was apologizing to at this point.

They sat there, sobbing in each other’s arms, praying that suddenly they would feel the warmth of Manny wrapping around them, telling them it’s going to be okay, they did it, they made it out, all together.

But he never came.

And so Mat looked up to the sky, looked up to whatever was past it, and whispered,  _ I love you. _

And somewhere, Manny smiled sadly and whispered,  _ I love you too. _

And if Mat listened just right to the wind in the trees, he could almost hear it.

Almost.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
